


На четвереньках

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: BDSM (D/S), Gen, Missing Scene, Not Romance, Platonic BDSM, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Время для одной чашки кофе





	На четвереньках

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — таймлайн DE:HR;  
> — not a romance;  
> — тематические партнеры.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, D/S отношения, добровольное подчинение, отсутствие сексуальных взаимоотношений

Когда «Шариф Индастриз» пустеет, Адам становится на четвереньки. Прямо в лифте. И выходит из него, аккуратно перешагивая рубчатый порог.  
В приемной Афины светло, тихо, никого.  
Адам толкает полуоткрытую дверь кабинета башкой и следует дальше.  
Перед столом Шарифа выпрямляется, оставаясь на коленях. И начинает стаскивать с себя одежду. Каждый элемент отдельно — пальто, водолазку, хлопковую майку под ней.  
Шариф смотрит из-за стола, никак не выказывая эмоций: доволен, не очень, растерян, ожидает?  
Адам расстегивает пояс брюк. Спускает их на колени, неторопливо переступает туда-сюда, высвобождаясь.  
Потом, откинувшись назад, стаскивает ботинки и носки. Снова выпрямляется, оголенный нервом и обнаженный.  
Взгляд Шарифа скользит по коже наждачкой. От груди с темными сосками до плотной резинки белья на бедрах.  
У Адама бессильно опущены руки, матовые пальцы касаются звонкими костяшками серого ковра.  
Он стоит, ожидая решения.  
Он знает: Шариф не будет его мучить.  
— Иди сюда.  
Адам упирается кулаками в ковер. Костяшки как ватные.  
Он медленно сходит с ковра сначала на медные доски паркета, потом к ногам Шарифа. Останавливается, упершись башкой в колени, замирает.  
Жесткая ладонь опускается на затылок.  
— Сегодня было все хорошо, сынок.  
Дженсен стоит на четвереньках прямой, как палка. Он не согласен.  
Слабость рвет его изнутри. Вина как прогорклое вино. Выдохлось и вызывает тошноту.  
Ему очень нужно, чтобы кто-то ее забрал.  
Железные крепкие пальцы стискивают затылок, больно, и приподнимают Адама за голову.  
Он смотрит твердо, весь белый от напряжения.  
Шариф ждет реакции, и Адам приоткрывает сухие губы:  
— Я вас… не очень огорчил?  
— На одну чашку кофе, — после паузы отвечает Шариф.  
Не лукавит.

Он встает и уходит. Дженсен сидит на коленях перед креслом, но не изучает обивку, она и так знакома. Ему нужно оправдание силе, злобе, беспомощности от результатов.  
Он следит глазами за Шарифом.  
И прогибается журнальным столиком, когда тот возвращается.  
Чашка кофе — керамическая, тяжелая, горячая — становится ему на спину, прожигая хребет.  
Адам терпит, не сводя лопатки, — она между них.  
Шариф неторопливо пьет, разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, смеется, иногда промахивается, ставя кружку Адаму на плечо.  
Дженсен выгибается, делает лопатку прочнее, шире, чтобы не опрокинулась на кожу.

Он не собирается приходить на свое личное кладбище. Ему нужна изгородь, чтобы не потерять границы.  
Он служит своему Дому послушным псом. После сессии поднимается, одевается и снова язвит: «это незаконно», «слушайте, босс» и «я не согласен».

Эти сессии не зависят от миссий. Адам не верит в то, что он хороший. Вообще не верит в свои результаты.  
Он спросил когда-то в самом начале: вам нравятся мальчики? Вам нравлюсь я?  
На оба вопроса получил «да».  
Я знаю, что вы иногда ищете себе саба на тематических сайтах, — сказал Адам. И добавил: — Больше не надо.

Они ссорятся в жизни, препираются, сходятся грудью.

Во время сессий Адам выходит на четвереньках из лифта, через всю приемную и кабинет тянется к Шарифу — и тот опускает ладонь на его загривок.


End file.
